


Shadows from the past

by RyuuLu



Category: Assassination Classroom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: During a mission, Chianti and Korn will end up face to face with a past they have tried to put behind them





	Shadows from the past

“I got eyes on the target.” She told her partner through the earpiece, her eye locked on the old man through the rifle sight. “And let me tell you, it’s not a pretty sight I have.” She then adds in a try voice. “The sight from here isn’t much better.” She could hear her partner answer her. Half rolling her eyes, Chianti follows her target as he moves towards the large building right in front of her. “Can’t this man walk any faster.” Chianti complains a few seconds later, finally looking away to let her head fall back in frustration.

With a deep breath, she looks back into the rifle sight once more to find her target. He had finally reached the door and was about to enter when something else catches her eyes. “Wait a minute.” She told herself, her eyes narrows. “What is it?” She could hear Korn ask. “I just thought I saw an old friend.” She answered him. “You don’t have friends.” Korn comments and Chianti shakes her head. Turning her attention back to the mission at hand, her eyes lands on the person walking behind their target. “Korn, please tell me you are seeing what I’m seeing.” She comments once more, keeping her eyes on the mysterious person walking behind their target.

“There is nothing… alright I can see what you mean.” Korn starts to speak but changes what he was about to say halfway through. “Welcome to my part of it all.” Her comment was dry and her eyes narrowed. “It can’t be. He swore to never do something like this again after that time.” Korn points out and Chianti nods her head at this, thinking back to the moment that Korn had indeed pointed out. “They must have found a way to push him into this.” She answered and slowly lowering her rifle. “Well, it seems like we don’t have to worry about anything at least.” She then adds, a feeling of frustration were slowly growing inside of her. A feeling that soon turns into something else as she freezes up.

“Do you get the feeling that we are being watched?” She asks Korn in a low voice, she continues to lower down her rifle but her hand reaches for one of her smaller hidden guns instead. “I do.” Korn answered in a low voice. “Who do you think you got? The Psycho or the bitch?” Chianti asks him only to tense up slightly when she heard movements from behind her.

In one quick movement, she stands up in a spin, gun pointing her gun towards the blond woman behind her. “Never mind, I got the bitch!” She told her partner before pointing her gun towards the sky and hold a up her other hand in surrender. The woman in front of her were however still pointing a gun towards her. “Got to say I’m a bit surprised to see you out in action after so many years... Bitch-sensei.” Chianti almost taunts the woman as a greeting, only to see how her eye starts to twitch.

“Would you stop calling me that!” Irina Jelavić tells her off, finally lowering her own gun. “I see you are still in the line of business.” She then adds as she takes Chianti in properly. “And so is my partner.” Chianti answered, pointing her finger towards the next building. Looking over, she could see Korn having a somewhat similar conversation with a red head.

“Now, what we can’t understand is how you managed to get Shiota Nagisa out from a classroom and into a battle.” She then points out. “Oh, that was indeed hard work!” Irina answered with a heavy sigh and a shrug of her shoulders. “If we had known you two were still active we could probably have been able to take care of this faster.” She continued, crossing her arms in the progress. Chianti just rolls her eyes at this, feeling as if she was back in the classroom once more. “Well, working for Anokata means letting go of everything from your past.” She answered, turning around she starts to put away her weapons.

She knew Irina couldn’t say anything about that subject anyway. “But I got to admit, you guys have done our mission a bit easier. Saving bullets for another target is always appreciated.” She then told her old teacher as she puts the bag over her shoulder. “Ready to get out of here, Korn?” She then asks her partner, ready to once more try and lose the memory that had kept them all awake and crying for so long.

“I’m ready.” Korn answered her and she could hear how Akabane Karma was speaking in the background. “Tell Nagisa and the others we are alive at least and not to come looking for us. That will only lead to more trouble than it is worth sensei.” Chianti whispered as she walks past Irina, seeing how she only nods her head as an answer from the corner of her eye.

Taking the stairs down to the parking lot, she let the memories from her time in school play through her mind. All the training, the attempts to kill their favourite teacher and most strongly how they actually did kill him that summer night. Finally reaching her car, she could see that Korn was already waiting.

“I hate them all.” Was the only comment he made and she nods her head. “They are a big group of losers.” She replied before throwing her bag into the car. It was time to forget it all and go back to what they were now, the past was a distraction they could not afford to have.


End file.
